


1 Hour After

by lizard_newt



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), i guess?, its my first fanfic go easy, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_newt/pseuds/lizard_newt
Summary: 1 hour after, Newt and Hermann finally get away from the party.





	1 Hour After

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfic in wjfjakfj forever. I just really love these little guys

1 hour after, Newt and Hermann finally get away from the party. LOCENNT has gone into full party mode as soon as the breach was officially closed. Sure, Tendo was keeping close eye, waiting for Miss Mori and Mr. Becket to return to the surface, but no one else bothered. No one else, save Herc, bothered to mourn right now. Mourning was for later.

At said party, Newt and Hermann stuck close together, high from the ghost-drift, keeping a hand touching the other always. Everyone they saw pretended not to notice their matching eyes, eyes that the older members of the crew would recognize from the earliest of Jaeger pilots. 

The truth was, they tried slipping out earlier, but Tendo stopped them.  
“You did this, too. Enjoy it.”  
They had so much to talk about, and none could be talked about in that crowded place, where the only way to share information was through yelling. 

One Hour After the breach closed, however, they finally manage to slip away. Out into the less crowded hallway. Together they took their first breath after the breach. 

Their hands were clasped. 

“We should go to medical.” 

Newt shrugged, and pulled Hermann’s hand in the opposite direction. “You heard Tendo, we get to enjoy this, too.”

“I hardly think this is what he meant.” Hermann gestured towards the room Newt was leading him to- Newt’s own.

“Who gives a shit what Tendo thinks. We’re taking a nap. We can do, whatever, when we wake up 16 hours from now.”

“I hardly think we’ll sleep for 16 hours.” Hermann said, a smile ghosting his thin lips. 

Newt shrugged again, while fiddling in his pockets for his keys, hoping they didn’t get lost in Hong Kong. 

“That’ll be easier with both hands, Newton.”

Newt squeezes his hand while finally fishing it out and putting it into the door. “Wasn’t too hard in the first place.

Hermann hadn’t seen the inside of Newt’s room for years. It still looked the same. Kaiju action figures lining his desk, godzilla sheets on his twin bed that he could have only gotten from the children’s section of a store. Newton only let go of his hand now, only to crawl into his bed. He gestured for Hermann to join him.

“You’re not even going to change out of those disgusting clothes?”

“No.” He’s disgusted, but he joins Newt anyways, not making an effort either.

“Happy not end of the world, Herms.” Newt shifted himself until he was able to rest his head on Hermann’s shoulder. 

“You as well, Newton.”

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr: @unreachable-galaxies  
> pacific rim side blog : @pacrimisalesbian  
> twitter: @unreachable404


End file.
